This invention relates generally to the field of pallets used to support loads, the pallets being designed to be movable by insertion of fork lift tines into or beneath the deck member, and more particularly the invention relates to single deck pallets with depending legs, where the pallets can be rack-supported under opposing edges or placed directly on the floor, and where the empty pallets are nestable when vertically stacked, such that the legs of a superior pallet are received within the open tops of the legs of a inferior pallet such that the overall height of the stacked pallets is minimized.
Nestable, single deck member pallets which can be rack-supported or placed directly on the floor are well known in the industry, and many different constructions and designs are in use or have been contemplated. Because the pallets have only a single deck member supported by a plurality of legs, much effort has gone into creating pallet designs with increased compressive strength, rigidity and durability, an effort which often contrasts with the need to minimize costs of construction and repair. Both the design of the deck member and the design of the legs have improved, but the improved strength, rigidity and durability properties have often resulted in pallets which excessively transmit shocks and vibrations produced during transport and movement, such as from fork lift handling and residence time on trucks, planes, trains or ships, directly into the load being supported on the pallet. This is a major problem for sensitive loads, such as electronic equipment or appliances, where significant damage is often encountered during transport and storage while the goods are still encased in their packing boxes.
It is an object of this invention to provide a nestable, single deck member pallet which has very high compressive load characteristics, very good rigidity or resistance to flex and torsional or tensional skewing when rack-supported, is relatively light-weight and low cost in regard to manufacture and repair, is very durable when in use, and which has vibration damping characteristics to minimize transmission of shocks and vibrations through the legs and the deck member. These and other objects will be accomplished by construction of a pallet as set forth below.